


Choose Your Fate

by epkitty



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discourse between brothers.  In rhyme.  (Cause I’m a dork.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Fate

**I.**

 _

My mirror often says to me  
That some things are just meant to be  
I told him that I disagree  
And this is what he said to me:

_

“We make our own way – I suppose it’s true,  
Turn off old paths to make our own trails new.  
But to deny fate is a choice you’ll rue,  
For the Valar, the Heavens, guide us true.”

 _

“How can you think so?” I griped with delight.  
“Our mother was cast from Arda in fright.  
Ai Elbereth! I can’t forget the sight!  
And you claim they guide us well; with delight!”

_

“Aye, I still say we are bent to their will.  
We’ve no choice but to follow them until  
Death or sea-longing consumes us with chill.  
To accept this gift gladly is my will.”

 _

“I cannot take this! I cannot be ruled!  
To think my brother has been thusly fooled!  
With my destiny, I have gladly dueled;  
I will not be reigned, I will not be ruled!”

_

“Don’t take my words wrong; your spirit is free,  
But from fortune and fate you cannot flee.  
The Valar have plans, for me and for thee,  
Though you are right: our choices make us free.”

 _

“How can you reconcile this dispute!  
You argue for destiny, then refute!  
Please, what is your final view, absolute?  
Come now, and end this unfriendly dispute.”

_

“I will. Now, listen closely brother dear,  
My meaning is plain; my words are quite clear:  
Our lives will lead us to a final pier,  
But how we get there, is up to us, dear.”

 

 **

II.

**

 __

 _At his firm words, I paused and thought.  
Could it be true, this view he wrought?  
Was this, in fact, a truth I sought?  
I had to give this some more thought._

“You look confused,” he observed with a smirk.  
“I guess you’ll grasp this only with hard work.”  
He jeered, “Your thoughts must be cloudy with murk  
To not hear my words.” And then that damn smirk.

 _

I bristled at this, but retained my calm.  
“Please brother,” said I, “Your words are no balm,  
But I struggle to overcome this qualm,  
And will meet your case with knowledge and calm.”

_

“Ah, I look forward with relish,” he said.  
“For I long to know what lives in your head,  
Where your thoughts have been, where your thoughts have led.  
“Tell me your musings,” he eagerly said.

 _

“My ‘musings’ have led me to think you blind.  
In your opinions only woe I find.  
My views offer hope, but yours, none in kind.  
I tremble to think you have been so blind.”

_

He argued, “Blindness is no sin of mine;  
I marvel you cannot see the divine,  
For they guide us well, by signal and sign.  
What think you now of these beliefs of mine?”

 _

“I think you are daft,” I said with a sigh.  
“Though you might be right,” I said with a lie.  
“I still don’t agree!” I said with a cry.  
“How can you speak so with a song and sigh?”

_

“I say only what my life has taught me,  
Of what fate and destiny have brought me.  
Yet now, your passionate words have caught me,  
And I wonder at what you have taught me.”

 

 **

III.

**

 __

 _Thusly he sat, thusly he thought.  
And with each other we yet fought.  
To forgive and forget we ought,  
But still we sat, and still we thought._

“You argue vehemently,” declared he.  
“You argue for choice over destiny.  
You fight as though fate was an enemy.  
I can’t work out your fervor…” wondered he.

 _

“This useless squabbling wearies me,” mused I.  
“Now I desire I never did pry,  
And I vow never to again, hereby.  
Let us once more be at peace, you and I.”

_

It seemed for a while he would speak not,  
But before too long he furthered his plot:  
“Then you truly think your life has no lot?  
Think anything’s possible, do you not?”

 _

“Anything under the sun and the moon.  
I trust we can have any wish or boon.  
…Though to your words I cannot stay immune.  
You would say fate guides the sun and the moon.”

_

“Aye aye, so I would!” he laughed in his glee.  
“Yes, now you take my meaning, now you see!  
Just as sun and moon follow fate’s decree,  
So should you and I and all with great glee!”

 _

“Well then,” I steamed, “let us say you are right.  
Would that then mean kismet I cannot fight?  
Would that then mean none could meet fortune’s might?  
Would that then mean I am wrong; you are right?”

_

“Yes, if you want to prolong this debate.  
That is what I’d say of fortune and fate.  
But on this dispute, we’ve reached a checkmate.  
So please let us end our fight, our debate.”

 

 **

IV.

**

 __

 _But I would not be so refused.  
For now I felt mad and confused,  
Not to mention mocked and abused.  
I’d a plan; I’d not be refused._

He furrowed his brow and stared with worry.  
“Don’t simply agree to favor-curry,  
If you must argue, then do not hurry,  
For your hasty wrath fills me with worry.”

 _

“Wrath you say?!” I bellowed. “Yes! and why not?  
For you tell me I can’t contest my lot;  
You say luck and will are nothing but rot,  
You know you fill me with fear, do you not?”

_

“Fear?” he asked. “But why? We’ve nothing to fear.  
Calm your harsh words and angry voice, my dear.  
For although our courses may be unclear,  
Simply not knowing should not instill fear.”

 _

“It is not ignorance that guides my speech!  
For if you speak truth, then fate is a leech,”  
I screamed, “Forcing free will out of my reach!”  
And then, I kissed him deep, ending my speech.

_

He stared, unbelieving, eyes blank and wide.  
“You kissed me,” he said, as if wit had died.  
“Why on Arda would you do that?” he cried,  
He sat and stared, with mouth hung open wide.

 _

“It’s fate!” I shouted. “Fate led me to this!  
For my horrid sin, I’ll never know bliss!  
I’m in love with you,” I sneered with a hiss.  
“And now I know fate condemned me to this.”

_

He regarded me and spoke with an oath:  
“Us,” he corrected. “Fate condemned us both.  
To reveal this before, I had been loath,  
But now I can match your love-given oath.”

 

V.

 _

I moved not; his words stilled my heart.  
My confession gave a new start  
And he’d returned it in his part.  
It was time for a heart-to-heart.

_

“Your words strike me clearer than you can know,  
Long have I felt the same, and filled with woe,  
But your confession urges hope to grow.  
And of my own love I want you to know.”

 _

“I hardly trust your returned devotion.  
I thought you’d doom my fragile emotion,  
And we’d be then sundered by the ocean.  
Tell me again of this shared devotion.”

_

He returned my smile with love and hope.  
“I’d assumed rebuff, with which I’d not cope.  
I’d not imagined this love and its scope.”  
His smile was blinding. “I’m filled with hope!”

 _

“Yes, as am I!” I grinned and moved to him.  
“And I promise, never shall my love dim.  
If allowed, I’ll love you with verve and vim,  
“If you take my meaning,” I said to him.

_

At this, he laughed and took me in his arms.  
“Should have known you couldn’t resist my charms!  
Outlawed love should set off bells and alarms,  
But I want you in my heart and my arms.”

 _

To him this I vowed, “I have to consent,  
Ever without you, I’ve been discontent.  
I’d love to lie with you till we’re both spent,  
That is,” I said, “if I have your consent.”

_

“Of course, brother dear,” a glint in his eyes.  
“I think we shall share the most perfect prize.  
I want to lose myself in ardent cries  
I want to lose myself in your grey eyes…”

 

 **

Epilogue

**

 __

 _Yes, some things are just meant to be.  
With this idea, I now agree.  
From my fate, I will never flee,  
I know our love is meant to be._

= = = = =

The End


End file.
